Auto manufacturers are investigating exterior vehicle lighting for enhancing the convenience of accessing a vehicle in dimly lit conditions. For instance, one known vehicle includes a pair of side view mirror assemblies having a light source that illuminates the vehicle's surroundings, such as when the doors are unlocked by a remote key fob. In this way, the vehicle can be readily found in a large overcrowded parking lot. It will also be appreciated that providing light can enhance the safety of a driver approaching the vehicle.
Auto manufacturers are also developing various exterior vehicle lighting systems for indicating a variety of vehicle conditions. One example is a vehicle with front headlamp assemblies with a light source that emits light to indicate when the engine of the vehicle is running.
Conventional vehicles include door handles without any light source, which can be difficult to find in poorly lit conditions.
It is therefore desirable to provide an illuminated door handle for a vehicle that enhances convenience in opening a vehicle door and indicates a variety of vehicle conditions.